1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosing-sealing device for preparing a sealed matter by forming a content and an envelope respectively from at least one printed sheet of content paper and a printed sheet of envelope paper and then sealing the envelope in a state that the content is enclosed in the envelope. The present invention also relates to an image formation system having the enclosing-sealing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with an expansion of using sealed matters such as direct mail, various developments are made about an enclosing-sealing device. Structure and the like of a related and general enclosing-sealing device is briefly explained as below.
The general enclosing-sealing device has a device chassis. In the device chassis, a content formation unit for forming a content by folding sheets of content paper is disposed. In a position away from the content formation unit in the device chassis, there is provided an envelope formation unit for forming an envelope by folding a sheet of envelope paper. On an inlet side of the envelope formation unit in the device chassis, there is provided a content delivery unit. At a certain delivery timing which was so set in advance that the content delivered from the content formation unit can be enclosed in the sheet of envelope paper which is being folded, the content delivery unit delivers the content to the envelope formation unit. On an outlet side of the envelope formation unit in the device chassis, there is provided a seal unit. In a state that the content is enclosed in the envelope, the seal unit seals the envelope delivered from the envelope formation unit.
Thus, the content formation unit forms the content by folding the sheets of content paper and then delivers the content to the content delivery unit side. Then, the envelope formation unit forms the envelope by folding the sheet of envelope paper and then delivers the envelope to the seal unit side. Herein, when the envelope formation unit is folding the sheet of envelope paper, allowing the content delivery unit to deliver the content to the envelope formation unit side at a certain delivery timing set in advance can send the envelope to the seal unit side in a state that the content is enclosed in the envelope. Then, the seal unit seals the envelope, to thereby end preparation of the sealed matter.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-370718 is raised as a related art.